Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith
| class="ooumb-hidable-button" | |} Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (Relatos de los Jedi: La Edad Dorada de los Sith) es una subserie de la colección Tales of the Jedi unos 5.000 ABY. Se publicó del 1 de julio de 1996 al 1 de febrero de 1997 es Estados Unidos, y posteriormente fue agrupado en un tomo el 6 de agosto de 1997. Según la línea temporal, es el primer arco argumental que se desarrolla en el Universo Expandido. Cuenta la historia del camino hacia la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial (Great Hyperspace War), asi como tambien la la última batalla en las Guerras de Unificación del sistema Koros Resumen del Editor La historia de la Antigua República se ha convertido en leyenda: cómo las oscuras exploraciones de los jóvenes Gav y Jori Daragon hicieron que dos imperios galácticos se choquen, cómo Odan-Urr se convirtió en un poderoso Jedi, y cómo los siete mundos del sistema Koros fueron finalmente unidos por la sabia y talentosa Emperatriz Teta. Cinco milenios antes del nacimiento de Luke Skywalker y la caída del Imperio de Palpatine, nuestra historia se desenvuelve. Resumen de la historia Odan-Urr estaba estudiando cuando su maestro, Ooroo, lo envió a el Sistema Koros para ayudar a la Emperatriz Teta a luchar las Guerras de Unificación y unir los siete planetas que estan en el sistema. Una vez que llegó a Cinnagar el ayudó a conquistar el último Planeta, Kirrek, con una técnica que le había aprendido en sus estudios, Meditación de Batalla. Pero incluso con sus técnicas el no pudo prevenir lo que iba a ocurrir, cerca a ellos había dos corredores de bloqueo (Transportadores de víveres para los guerreros), Hok y Timar Daragon, que murieron al ser derribados por una explosión. Con sus padres muertos, Gav y Jori Daragon obtuvieron su nave, el Rompestrellas 12, del taller de Aarrba el Hutt que la tenía. Con su nave, Gav y Jori se convirtieron en exploradores hiperespaciales, pero su última ruta fue un desastre por lo que volvieron a Cinnagar con su nave gravemente dañada, Aarrba aceptó repararles su nave pero no se la devolvería hasta que paguen todo lo que le debían. Ssk Kahor envió uno de sus droides de carga para que pasara por la ruta descubierta Gav y Jori, pero fue destruida cuando pasó muy cerca del Primus Goluud, una estrella roja supergigante. Ssk Kahor estaba enojado por el incidente y envió a dos Cazarrecompensa para que maten a los descubridors de la ruta pero Gav y Jori fueron slavados por dos Jedis, Odan-Urr y Memit Nadill, les advirtieron que dejaran el sistema Koros porque no era seguro para ellos. Gav y Jori robaron el Rompestrellas 12 del taller de Aarrba y huyeron al hiperespacio poniendo coordenadas al azar. En Korriban al otro lado de la galaxia, estaba efectuandose el funeral de Marka Ragnos, un señor oscuro de los Sith, la procesion estab siendo liderada por Ludo Kressh, pero cuando acabaron de cerrar la tumba su nemesis llegó, Naga Sadow. Pelearon por quien debía ser el siguiente señor oscuro de los Sith, pero la pelea fue detenida por el fantasma de Marka Ragnos que les advirtio lo que estaba por venir. Mientras tanto, en el sistema Koros, Odan-Urr tuvo la premonición sobre un Jedi oscuro que desaparecio hace siglos, le contó su sueño a la Emperatriz Teta y ella le prometió que discutiría el tema en Coruscant. De vuelta a Korriban, el Rompestrellas 12 llegó y Gav y Jori fueron capturados por las fuerzas Sith. En Ziost los señores Sith discutieron sobre que hacer con los prisioneros. Después de un largo debate se decidió que Gav y Jori serían asesinados. Pero Naga Sadow, viendo a los prisioneros como una posibilidad de expansión no acordó con los otros y envió sus guerreros Massassi para conseguir las armas de la nave y elaboró un plan para capturar a los prisioneros por su propia cuenta y usarlos para tener contacto con la República. Junto con sus mas fieles guerrero Massassi, liberó a los Daragon, pero para mantener su identidad oculta de los demas señores Sith, tuvo que matar a todos en su camino, incluso a su antiguo mentor Simus, dejó un Blaster de la República, para que los demas piensen que fue un ataque de la República. Gav y Jori fueron enviados a su castillo en Khar Shian y Sadow volvio a Ziost por una urgente reunión de los señores Sith, los otros señores estaban indecisos por lo que debían hacer pero acordaron en dar el puesto de señor oscuro de los Sith a Naga Sadow. Sadow inmediatamente llamó a todos para preparar sus naves y guerreros para atacar a la República primero. La Emperatriz Teta y sus dos Jedis llegaron a Coruscant, ella habló en el Senado sobre la premonicion de Odan-Urr, pero la gente no le creyó, asi que la Emperatriz decidió prepararse sin la ayuda de la República. En la fortaleza escondida de Naga Sadow en Khar Shian, Gav fue entrenado en los caminos Sith por Naga Sadow. Naga Sadow envio a sus guerreros Massassi para recuperar el Rompestrellas 12 de Ziost y luego viajo a su fortaleza en Khar Delba donde estaba Jori, en Ziost Ludo Kresh descubrió una evidencia que delató a Naga Sadow entonces junto con sus dos leales seguidores, Horak-Mul y Dor Gal-Ram, se preparó para aacar la fortaleza de Sadow en Khar Delba, mientras que el Rompestrellas 12 llegaba a ese lugar. Ludo Kresh llego a la fortaleza y comenzó a atacarla. Naga Sadow le dijo a Jori que debía retornar a la República, ella acepto pero tritemente porque su hermano se quedaría alli, depsues de que se fue, los seguidores de Ludo Kresh, Horak-Mul y Dro-Gal-Ram se volvieron hacia él y atacaron su nave, todo fue una traicion. Naga Sadow preparó sus fuerzas para atacar a la República, iba a seguir las direcciones del rastreador que ocultó en el rompestrellas 12. Apariciones *Gav Daragon *Hok Daragon *Jori Daragon *Timar Daragon *Dor Gal-ram *Gorrm *Horak-mul *Ssk Kahorr *Shodon Ko *Ludo Kressh *Memit Nadill *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Simus *Sonam-Ha'ar *Anavus Svag *Teta *Tk'lokk *Tuknatan |events= *Funeral de Marka Ragnos *Cien Años de Oscuridad **Batalla de Corbos *Guerras de Unificación **Batalla de Kirrek *Batalla de Khar Delba |creatures= *Beep *Rata Eriaduana *Dragón Verde *Murciélago de Koros *Gato de Koros *Mariposa de Koros *Bestia de Guerra de Koros *Gusano Segmentado de Korriban *Dragón Morado *Pincerbug Sith *Squawk *Sqweek *Wabba *Cangrejo de Ziost *Escorpión de Ziost |locations= *Coruscant *Corredor Goluud *Goluud Minor *Khar Delba *Khar Shian *Sistema Koros **Kirrek **Koros Major ***Cinnagar ****Taller de Reparaciones de Aarrba ****Monumento a los navegadore perdidos **Koros Minor *Korriban **Valle de los Señores Oscuros ***Tumba de Marka Ragnos *Ossus **Gran Librería Jedi *Primus Goluud *Rhelg *Starswarm Cluster *Ziost **Ciudadela Sith |organizations= *República Galáctica **Emperador **Senado Galáctico *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Padawan *Gremio de Navegantes Hiperespaciales *Imperio Sith **Consejo Sith **Señor Sith ***Señor Oscuro de los Sith |species= *Celegiano *Cha'a *Draethos *Humano *Hutt *Sith **Kissai **Massassi |vehicles= *Zeta Five *Transporte de Jedi Oscuro *Emperatriz Teta (nave) *Emperatriz Teta (skiff) *Hoverchair *bombardero de Koros *Nave de guerra de Talleres Espaciales de Koros *Mensajero de Odan-Urr *Cañonero de Escolta Sith *Corredor de la sombra ó Shadow Runner *Sith Starfighter *Rompestrellas 12 |technology= *Lightsaber }} Números (Issues) *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreacker 12'' Colecciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (Trade Paperback)'' *Omnibus: Tales of the Jedi Volume 1 Fuente(s) Wookiepedia Volver a Era de la Antigua República de:Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith en:Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith Categoría:Tales of the Jedi Categoría:Comics